Gundam Fight
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: The main characters from Gundam Wing, SD Gundam and G Gundam all end up in the Gundam fights. But how did this happen? And how will everyone return home? Chibi Gundams are unmercifully squished!
1. Three Gundams collide and a new battle

Three Gundams collide and a new battle begins

It all started with a dimensional hole. A very annoying and TROUBLESOME hole! The Gundam known as Captain wasn't paying attention to the gateway. That was the worst mistake he made before he and his teammates were thrown into an alternate world!

Meanwhile, in another world similar to theirs, another Gundam faced the same predicament, but with very different results. Instead of not paying attention to the hole, Wing Zero and its pilot were closely monitoring it. Heero Yuy, a young Gundam Pilot was a tad annoyed at the appearance of the hole. He was supposed to escort his crush, Relena Peacecraft, to the meeting in an hour. He would never make it and nether would she.

Heero and the other pilots face the same fate as Captain and his team. But they went through the gateway _by choice_. They ended up in a new world not to different from their own. Relena was with them, only because she stowed away on Wing Zero. The other Gundam pilots, Dou, Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei were very shocked at the fact that there were worlds other than their own.

Whilst the two Gundam worlds converged, a battle between two other mechas raged. The fight was between Neo-Japan and the Dark Gundam, piloted by his own brother. Domon, the fighter for Neo-Japan, had no idea of the twists that fate had in store for him that day. Rain, his mechanic and partner, was worried because she _did_ notice the arrival of the Gundams!

"Heero where the hell are we?!" griped Dou, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe.

"We're in an alternate dimension you baka!" growled Heero in response.

"How do we get back home?" asked Quatre, pilot of the Gundam Sandrock.

"I'll take us back _after_ we find out what that dimensional hole was doing here!" replied Heero.

"Where are we Shute?" asked Captain.

"I don't know Captain. It definitely isn't Neotopia!"

"Wherever we are, it doesn't appear to be peaceful," commented the Winged Knight known as Zero.

The samurai Gundam of Ark made no comments.

"Domon! There's something strange a few miles off from here!" yelled Rain after Domon had managed to escape from his enemy the Dark Gundam.

"What do you mean strange?"  
"I mean that several strange Gundams just showed up out of nowhere!"

"Gundams showed up out of nowhere?! I'll go check it out now."

Domon Kasshu went to investigate the strange arrivals. He was astonished to find several boys his near his age and a mile away there were chibi-sized Gundam next to a young boy.

"What the hell is going on here? I better go see who the teens are first!" Domon headed towards the group of normal looking Gundams first.

"Who are you?" asked Domon and Heero in unison.

"My name is Heero Yuy. And you are…?"

"Domon Kasshu, fighter for Neo-Japan. What are you kids doing here anyway? Are you participating in the Gundam fight as well?"


	2. Gundam fighters

**Gundam fighters**

"What are the Gundam Fights?" asked Trowa. This question was on all their minds.

"The Gundam Fights are battles for the countries to decide who will lead the colonies for the next four years. They continue until one is left standing, and the country to which the winner represents rules."

"That makes some sense I guess. But why are they held on earth instead of Space?" asked Wu Fei.

"Earth was designated the fighting arena because the colonies for each country is _in_ space. If they held them in Outer Space they'd be putting the colonies at risk." Heero answered.

"Yup, and each country sends one fighter every 4 years. It goes on for one year. Almost like the Olympics in the old days."

"What I wanna know is this. Are you really fighting with Gundams or some cheap knock-off?" asked Heero.

"Define cheap knock-off…"

"Our Gundams are made from Gundanium alloy. That's how they got their name. What are your Gundams made of?" said Trowa.

"I don't know what ours are made of. You'll have to ask Rain."

"How the hell do we ask falling water?!" grumbled Dou annoyed.

Domon called Rain from his Gundam. She came over quickly, and was shocked to find him near several young boys.

"Domon what's wrong?" asked Rain.

"We were just wondering about a few things in concern with your 'Gundam',' answered Heero.

"What about?" asked Rain.

"What exactly is your Gundam made out of?"

"Why do you ask? Who are you anyway?" said Rain annoyed.

After a few hours and a very long talk, the Gundam pilots and the fighters made an alliance. Then they went together to meet the other travelers. Heero sweat dropped when he got a good look at the chibi-Gundams!

"What the…?!" said Heero in horror.

"Greetings, my name is Captain Gundam and these are my friends."

Heero started grumbling in a mysterious language unknown to his comrades. He acted strangely. (Or in Dou's opinion _stranger_ than usual!) They could only guess that he was cursing in some bizarre dialect.

"My name is Domon Kasshu, that's Rain, and the suit you see over there is the Shining Gundam," said Domon quickly.

"I'm Quatre, the one speaking in a weird tongue is Heero, the brown-haired boy with the braid is Dou, the one with black hair is Wu Fei, and the other guy is Trowa."

"I'm the Winged Knight, Zero of Lacroa."

"I'm Bakunetsumaru of Ark. Several people refer to me as the Blazing Samurai."

"Let me guess, you were sucked through a dimensional hole and wound up here," Heero said dryly. He had finally stopped swearing in the ancient dialect.

"How did you know that? Did you get sucked in as well?"

"No we actually _flew_ into the hole. It didn't suck us in," answered Dou, "Though why Heero had us go through it is a mystery."

"It was either fly into it or be forcefully pulled in. Personally, I prefer going into another dimension of my own free will instead of being forced," said Heero.

"Good point. Heero how did you know that the hole thing lead to another dimension?" asked Wu Fei.

"I've been through them before. They aren't that hard to find, let alone travel through," replied Heero.

After a second long and tedious talk, yet another group joined Domon and Rain. But what else did fate and the Gundams have in store for the humans? Keep reading and see.


	3. Five new fighters emerge

**Five new fighters emerge**

After the introductions were made, Domon had a new problem to deal with. The five teens; Heero Yuy, Wu Fei Chang, Dou Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Reberba Winner, all wished to enter the Gundam fights. The only problem was that countries had already sent their representatives out so if any new fighters emerged there'd be chaos!

To this dilemma, Rain had a simple solution. And that solution consisted of two words; Backup Fighters! Every colony was permitted a backup incase the first fighter was ill or died during the fights. This would prevent other competitors from taking out the fighters when they were incapacitated and unable to fight. The only question was, which nations should the five youths represent?

* * *

It ended up like this;

Wu Fei—Neo-Hong Kong

Trowa—Neo-America

Quatre—Neo-France,

Dou—Neo-Russia

Heero—Neo-Japan

* * *

Each of the young Gundam pilots were now officially part of the tournament and members of the secret organization called the Shuffle Alliance. Captain and his friends decided to help protect the mechanics from any injuries caused by the fights.

"Tell me again why I ended up with Neo-Russia?!" grumbled Dou.

"Because Heero wouldn't have gotten along with the other pilot and you were the only one left," Trowa answered, "Besides, your Gundams are very similar!"

* * *

"Um, what exactly can we do?" asked Captain Gundam.

"That's a good question. What do you think, Domon?" asked Rain.

"You can stay out of the other Gundams way," replied Domon.

"Yeah really," muttered Heero.

"Sounds reasonable enough…" said Zero.

During the next fight, the Shining Gundam was being repaired. So, Heero took the Shining Gundam's place and won with disturbing ease. Dou fought the next day since the regular pilot fell ill and like Heero, won with uncanny ease. And so it went every time the replacements fought. The people in charge of the Fights were becoming unnerved at their power.

* * *

But during one of the fights which the Gundam pilots fought, something _strange_ happened to the Chibi Gundams! It happened so fast that no one could believe their eyes. Here's what happened.

Captain was getting worried about Quatre and went to see if he was okay even though the match was still officially going. When Sandrock rose up, his opponent charged and almost caused Quatre to fall again. He held his ground; then he took a quick step back. What he didn't realize until it was too late was that he accidentally stepped on Captain!

"What the…oh no! I stepped on one of the living Gundams!" exclaimed Quatre.

He quickly finished the match and everyone went to look at the damage. To many eyes, it appeared as though this was the end of Captain. But Shute wouldn't accept that; he rebuilt his friend and placed the Soul Drive in the new Suit. It took five minutes for the core to adjust, and then Captain rose back up to his feet.

"What happened to me?!" he exclaimed.

"You stepped into the middle of a match and got squished by Sandrock by mistake," Heero said, bluntly.

"I still can't believe that you weren't killed!" said Quatre.

"Yeah, we all thought that was the end of Captain Gundam, but Shute wouldn't listen and rebuilt you from the ground up!" laughed Dou.

"Thanks Shute!" said Captain.

"It was nothing! You've saved my life more times than I can count!" replied Shute with a laugh.

_Great, just when I thought that at least one of those annoying Chibi Gundams was gone, some runt goes and brings it back to life! Why me?!_ Heero muttered in his mind.


	4. Another 'accident' with the Chibi Gundam

**Another 'accident' with the Chibi Gundams?**

Three months had passed since Captain was rebuilt; Heero was almost on his last nerve with the mini Gundams. This might explain what he 'accidentally' did to 2 of them…

* * *

It was during a three-way match between Neo-Japan, Neo-Hong Kong and Neo-Russia. Bakunetsumaru and Zero were standing a little too close to the edge and were about to fall. Heero was filling in for Domon, as well as Wu Fei for Neo-Hong Kong, and the regular fighter for Neo-Russia were fighting in what could be considered a Battle Royal. Heero noticed this; and realized that this could be his chance to rid himself of 2 Chibi Gundams. He allowed himself to be pushed back towards the spot where the mini Gundams were.

* * *

"Um, Zero, is it just me or is Wing Gundam getting a little too close to our spot?" said Bakunetsumaru nervously.

"Now that you mention it…"

CRASH!! Wing Gundam collided with the platform the 2 were standing on. The chibi Gundams were sent flying into the air. Bakunetsumaru landed near the center while Zero barely recovered in time to avoid hitting the ground. Wing stood up and started his retaliatory attack on Wu Fei. And much to the spectator's surprise, Zero was n the path of the attack!

* * *

"ZERO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled Captain and Shute in unison.

"Huh?!"

BOOM! Wing Gundam's attack missed Zero by a thread, literally. Zero was sent flying and managed to land on the other mini Gundam in the arena. Neo-Russia and Neo-Hong Kong had yet to notice the presence of the small, (and oh so easy to squish) mini Gundams! Wu Fei was being forced back by Neo-Russia and when he took a step back, the two minis were squished! He paid no notice as he started to throw Neo-Russia out.

CRASH!!! Wing Gundam collided with Neo-Russia midair and began to fall. The Gundam started counter-measures and decided to alter his course so he'd land directly on top of Zero and Bakunetsumaru! Heero wasn't the only one annoyed by the living Chibi Gundams. Wing had a hard time NOT stepping on them outside a match! His irritation fueled his pilot's and so the two Chibi Gundams had very little chance of getting out of there alive!

* * *

After the battle, the pilots and the others went to survey the damage done to the two mini Gundams. It wasn't pretty; Shute admitted that he didn't know whether he could fix them or not. After another two weeks, it looked like they would pull through, albeit barely.

Wing and his pilot were annoyed when they heard that the mini Gundams would live. Heero sighed and looked at his Gundam.

"Well, can't say that you didn't try," Heero said, bored.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!! An alarm inside Wing began to go off!


	5. Admitting to the truth

**Admitting to the truth**

"What the…what weird timing…" said Heero.

Another dimensional hole had opened and it looked like several objects were falling out of it. Heero and his Gundam flew off to see what was coming.

What he saw would improve their bad mood dramatically! Falling out of the sky was several new weapons for the Gundam pilots! Heero and Wing caught them before the others knew what was happening. He went back to his hanger, and began to think of ways to tell the others. As it turned out, he didn't need to.

* * *

"Hey Heero, what hap…WHAT THE HELL?!" exclaimed Dou.

"Another portal opened and this is what fell out," Heero said simply.

"Woah; never mind that! I've got a few questions I want to ask you," said Dou.

"Knock yourself out…"

"During that three way battle…did you deliberately crash into that platform?"

"Actually…" started Heero.

"What did ya do that for?! They weren't harming anything!" growled Dou.

"Hey, that wasn't my idea it was Wing Zero's! My Gundam was the one who altered the crash course towards those annoying Chibi Gundams!" retorted Heero.

"You're kidding…you mean it was that blasted ZERO system that did all that to the living Gundams?!"

"Partially…"

"You are something else, ya know that? I never would have expected you to actually admit that you did all that on purpose!" laughed Dou.

"They got on my nerves…what more can I say?"

* * *

"HOW ABOUT AN APOLOGY?!" roared Shute.

"Um, unlike the mini Gundams, Wing Zero can't talk…" said Heero.

"You just said that you were responsible for hurting my friends!" retorted Shute.

"Hey! Wing Zero did most of the damage; the only thing I actually did was aim the laser and allow the Gundam to be forced into that platform!" said Heero, losing his patience with Shute very quickly.

"But…!" started Shute.

"Kid, I don't need Wing Zero's help to deal with you. So if you know what's good for ya, you'll shut your trap and leave me alone!" roared Heero.

"Why I outta…!" grumbled Shute.

"Shute, what's the matter?!" exclaimed Captain.

* * *

"Captain! This jerk admitted to hurting Bakunetsumaru and Zero on purpose!" answered Shute.

"Are you sure about that? We didn't do anything to him that would result in injuring the others so badly!" exclaimed Captain.

"Like I said earlier, Wing Zero did most of the damage, all I did was crash into the platform and aim that laser!" grumbled Heero.

"Why would a fellow Gundam do such a horrible thing?!" said Captain, baffled.


	6. False Gundams

**False Gundams?**

_**Maybe because you are an insult to Gundams everywhere?!**_ Growled Wing Zero.

"What the…?! I didn't think that the audio program I just installed would take effect so quickly!" said Heero, startled.

* * *

"Why? Why would you hurt my friends, Wing Zero?" asked Captain. 

_**Feh, you still don't understand… Out of all the annoying runt-of-a-Gundams, you irritate me the most!**_

"Ditto to that, pal!" laughed Heero.

"Why do I annoy you?"

"You look too much like Zero-One. That was the name of my first Gundam; and the fact that you look so similar to him is insulting!" replied Heero without a second thought of the affect those words would have.

_**The same goes for your 'friends'; Zero looks a little too much like me and that samurai fool looks like a cross between Heavyarms and Shen Long. That alone annoys me!**_

"Huh, I never thought of that…now that you mention it, they do look alike don't they…" mumbled Dou.

* * *

"Is that the only reason you dislike us?" said Captain, upset. 

"That's only a secondary reason…the main reason we can't stand you is because you pretend to be Gundams but in reality your not!" growled Heero.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" retorted Shute.

"The Gundams of this dimension do have a right to call themselves Gundams. You lot, on the other hand, don't even come close!"

"What are you talking about?! Is this because of the fact that Captain and the others are alive?" asked Dou.

"That I could tolerate; but there is a different reason why you can't call yourselves true Gundams," said Heero vaguely.

"What is it?" Shute asked.

"Remember how badly your Captain friend was damaged when Quatre stepped on him by mistake?"

"How could I forget?" grumbled Shute.

"The damage he sustained were too great for only being stepped on. If he were an actual Gundam, the damage wouldn't have been so serious and he'd still be in his original body," said Heero.

"Would you get to the point already?!" griped Dou.

_**Captain and the others aren't made from the right metal.**_

* * *

"What's so bad about that?" asked Dou. 

_**They aren't made from the same material that we have. They don't have ANY Gundanium alloy in their make-up at all!**_

"What? What's Gundanium alloy?" said Shute.

"Didn't you ever wonder why they're called 'Gundams'?" asked Heero.

"Not really…"

"Why don't you tell them Dou? I'm starting to get a massive headache…" said Heero.

"The reasons our mechas are called Gundams is because of the Gundanium alloy that they're made of. It's stronger than most metals, even titanium, so they simply called them Gundams…" answered Dou.

_**I don't know what metal you're made of, but it definitely isn't Gundanium. If you were made of that particular metal, then maybe this whole mess could have been avoided.**_

* * *

"So the only reason that you dislike them is because they aren't made from the same material?! That's the most…" roared Shute.

"Wait a minute…if we're not made of the same metal, then why do you get along with the other Gundams?" said Captain.

_**Those suits have enough Gundanium inside their armor that they easy qualify as authentic Gundams. They don't get damaged as easily as you smaller mechas.**_

"I guess that makes sense. So if we were made of Gundanium like you, then you wouldn't be so irritated by us?" said Captain.

_**Pretty much. Like he said before, the only reason we're called Gundams in the first place is because of the alloy we were made from.**_

"Where can we get this alloy anyway?" asked Shute.

* * *

Heero, Dou and Wing Zero all pointed up, towards the sky. 

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Space. The only place you can refine and make Gundanium is Outer Space."


	7. A foolhardy plan, a miniGundam squished

**A foolhardy plan; a mini-Gundam squished**

"Then I'll just have to go out there and get some," declared Captain. He began to take off into Space when Dou yanked him back.

"Hold on there, little guy! You can't go into space like that!"

"Watch me!"

* * *

"Have you ever flown in zero gravity before? Or gone through the reentry back into the Earth's atmosphere?" asked Wu Fei.

"Yo, Wu Fei!" called Dou.

"No, I haven't done any of that. What difference does it make?!" retorted Captain.

"What difference?! It makes all the difference! If you can't fly in zero gravity, how do you expect to retrieve the Gundanium?" answered Dou.

"I'll find some way!"

_**You might as well let the fool go. Just don't expect us to pick up what's left of your charred remains.**_

"WHAT?!"

"He's right; reentry is harder than you think. The friction you experience when you switch from no gravity to gravity can be devastating to your circuits. If you aren't prepared to burn up in the reentry process, then you'll never make it back," said Quatre.

_**

* * *

Don't even get me started on how hot reentry is…**_

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to land on earth without using a shuttle! Don't complain about the heat; it was YOUR idea!" retorted Heero, annoyed.

"Yeah, why did you try that Heero?" asked Quatre.

"This metal moron was tired of filling out forms and decided it would be easier to land _without_ a shuttle! It's his own fault for being so impatient!" growled Heero, shooting a cold glare at his Gundam.

_**How many times are you going to bring that up?! You don't have to keep repeating the same thing every time you tell them!**_

"Oh shut up. Keep complaining and I'll remove that program faster than Dou can annoy me!" snorted Heero.

The other pilots started laughing, with the exception of Dou. Captain attempted to go anyway; too bad he didn't count on what Wing Zero would do! Right before Captain took off, a large shadow overtook him; followed by the heavy weight of a full-sized Gundam.

* * *

"GET OFF OF ME!!!"

_**Make me, RUNT…**_

"A little help here Shute!"

"Normally I would, but I don't want to lose you Captain!" replied Shute.

Heero was laughing at the sight of his Gundam sitting on top of a mini-mecha. He had a hard time breathing between laughs. Trowa had to throw water on him before he went into a coma from lack of air.

"Thanks! I needed that…" muttered Heero. He finally recovered enough from his laughing fit that he could stand.

* * *

"WOULD SOMEONE GET THIS GUY OFF OF ME?!" yelled Captain.

_**It was either I sit on you or Heero knocks out your CPU with an EMP frequency. I'm not getting up until I know you aren't going to attempt going into space unprepared.**_

"Wait a minute…are you actually concerned about me?!" exclaimed a startled Captain.

_**You're kidding, right? I just don't want to hear the pipsqueak bawling over your stupidity! He gave my pilot a big enough headache after you were stepped on!**_

"Do me a favor and don't remind me of that…it's bad enough that we were out of aspirin and catnip!" griped Heero.

"CATNIP?!" exclaimed the other pilots.

"If you put catnip into a hot drink it can help with headaches. I tried it once after Dou gave me a massive migraine and it actually worked!" explained Heero.

_**Plus it got rid of your bad breath in the morning…**_muttered Wing Zero.

"That's it, when this little problem is over I'm removing the audio program!" growled Heero, annoyed.


	8. Where's the mute button?

**Where's the mute button?!**

"Hey Heero, I was wondering about something…" said Quatre.

"What Quatre?"

"Is it possible to install an Audio Program into our Gundams too?"

"You mean you want to actually hear your Gundam back talk to you?!" said Heero in shock.

"No, I just want to know what Sand Rock's feeling every now and then…"

"Same here," said Wu Fei.

"Are you sure?" said Heero.

"You might as well put it in all of Gundams." Dou said.

_**It is a lot easier to ask their Gundams directly instead of having to get the mini Gundams to be a translator…**_

"Just remember that you asked for it!" said Heero, "When do you want me to install it?"

* * *

A week later, the other two chibi-Gundams were up and running. Heero was working on the Audio Program for the other Gundam pilots. Each of their Gundams were different, which meant that the voice program had to be different for each one. The real problem was finding the voice pattern that would fit the Gundam! The one thing he made quite clear to the others was that he _would NOT _give the Gundams female voices or anything that would make them homesick.

"Let's see…which voice wave fits Deathscythe? Should I pick one out of random or ask Dou?" murmured Heero.

_**It might be a better idea to ask Dou instead of choosing at random. He's the one who has to listen to the voice every time he pilots not you.**_

"Good point. Wing Zero, could you get Dou and the others to meet me here? If I want to get the right program for each Gundam I'll need their help choosing the voice."

_**Will do**._

* * *

"So Heero, what did ya need all of us for?" asked Dou.

"I want each of you to choose a voice for each of your individual Gundams."

"Why can't you do it?" asked Trowa.

"Because I don't know your specific tastes and because Wing Zero reminded me of one important detail I forgot."

"What detail?" asked Wu Fei.

"I'm not the one who's going to be listening to that voice each time we fight or are in the Gundams, you are," answered Heero.

_**Each of you take a headset and go through the Audio files already on there and choose which one you want for your Gundam. Let us know when you're done.**_

* * *

An hour later, only three of the five Gundam pilots hadn't finished picking the voice they wanted for their Gundams. Wu Fei had already picked his, and Heero was busy working on the program using that voice. He looked up at Wu Fei and asked, "Do you want a learning program installed too? That way you two could practice Martial Arts together…"

"You mean Nataku and I would be exercising at the same time?"

"Exactly. Plus it could record battle experiences and use them for references."

"Then I guess you could install it…" said Wu Fei.

* * *

Another hour passed by and the only ones who hadn't picked the voice they wanted were Quatre and Dou.

"I'm having a hard time choosing between these two…" said Quatre.

"Let me see…no wonder you're having trouble choosing. Think about this then, when you choose your Gundam's voice it's permanent. This is going to be the voice that you have to listen to when you talk to your Gundam. Does that make it easier?"

"A little." Quatre said, still unsure.

"What problems are you having Dou?" asked Trowa.

"I found two voice files that might fit, but they sound too obnoxious when they back talk!"

"Which on…oh those. Well judging by your personality I'd say that the bottom file works best."

"That's what I was thinking, but the other one was pretty good too."

"Trust me, choose the second one. That one on the top is from someone who's a royal-pain-in-the-ass!"

"Heero, I chose which one I wanted!" said Quatre.

* * *

Finally the Audio Programs for the other Gundams were ready.

Heero went to each Gundam separately and installed the Audio that each pilot chose. Five minutes after he installed the Program the Gundam came to life and talked to its pilot. All of them were happy about their choice until…

* * *

"Heero! I have a major question I need to ask you!" said Dou.

"What?"

"Where the hell is the mute button on the Audio Program?!" grumbled Dou.

Heero looked at the other pilot for about two seconds before he started laughing. Dou was mad, as he was being dead serious!

"Why…do…you need…to…know…where…the…mute button…is?" he said between laughs.

"Because Deathscythe won't stop complaining about being bored! It's not our fault that we haven't been able to fight; yet he won't listen!" explained Dou.

Heero had finally recovered from laughing and said, "Take me to the Gundam and let me see what's wrong."

_Look who decided to finally come back!_

"Son of a…I don't freakin' believe it! You're Gundam has inherited the attitude of the audio file! What the hell did you do?!" said Heero in disbelief.

"I was running a maintenance check on him and then this little problem started!"

"Which maintenance program did you use?!" said Heero annoyed. He was beginning to suspect how this might have occurred.

"Program Death4CheckUp. Why?"

"You baka…that's what caused your Gundam to pick up _that_ particular personality!"

"WHAT!"

"Program Death4CheckUp does something weird when it comes in contact with the Audio file…don't ask me why though."

"What can I do to reverse it?!" said Dou.

"You can't. The only way to fix it is to take the Audio Program out and put in a new Voice file. Even then I can't guarantee that it won't return!"

_

* * *

If you even think of removing the Audio File from my hard drive I'll never forgive you, Dou Maxwell!_

"Is there any way to keep the Audio file and get rid of the personality?"

"No…and unfortunately I didn't think to install a mute command. You're pretty much screwed."

"Great…just great…so is there anything I can do now?" said Dou in defeat.

"Looks like you'll have to learn how to live with it for now. I could get you a pair of earplugs until you get used to it," offered Heero.

"Thanks…" said Dou as Heero went and fetched the earplugs.


End file.
